


Private Yearnings in Public Places

by DanaKMulderScully (mulder_itsme)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: A/U, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Family, Humor, New Years, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulder_itsme/pseuds/DanaKMulderScully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While attending her brother's annual New Year's eve party, Scully and Mulder greet the New Year, the only way they can... One Shot. A/U.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Yearnings in Public Places

**Author's Note:**

> (re-edited 9/14/14)

"Mulder, please don't do anything stupid…" Scully softly pleaded as her partner looked onto the mirror adjusting his tie.

"Scully, when have I _eve_ r been known to do anything stupid?" he smirked at her, as she sighed softly, taking over his tie duty.

"Mulder, I'm serious. It's bad enough you're not on Bill's good side so-"

"I know, I know. I should not crack inappropriate jokes. I should not talk about work. I should not breathe his near is oxygen whatsoever…am I missing something?"

Scully softly smiled. The fact they were to celebrate New Years at her brother Bill's house made her somewhat nervous and she had all the right to be. Ever since she had openly admitted her relationship with Mulder to her family, her older brother had not been impressed one bit; Not that he had ever been impressed with Special Agent Fox Mulder. Of course, being the adults they were, they had had a silent deal, in which Bill had agreed not to butt in his sister's life, seeing as though this is what she wanted, and Scully would not rub-in her romantic life in his face. As long as the 'silent deal' matters where attained, there would be no problem between the siblings.

Scully finished up her partner's tie while glancing at the crisp button down shirt he was now sporting with his black dress slacks. She tried not to smile as he looked down on her.

"May I add you look stunning tonight." Mulder admitted, his mouth now running along her neck.

She was not one to over do herself for events, but she had dolled herself up for this occasion; a fitting black dress that showed her feminine curves along with an up hairdo, something she rarely displayed, because of her short hair, sported in a French twist, a few hairs smoothed along her face, her makeup done is a soft but classic matter.

His hands made their way to her waist, pulling her in further to him.

"Why thank you…but we are definitely going to run late if I let you keep running your little games." Scully managed to spurt out between the urge to giggle and roll her eyes back in delight. "We should get going…"

"15 minutes won't look bad…" he suggested defiantly, with a grin almost anyone could interpret.

"15 won't…but an hour or so will. C'mon, grab your coat, we really don't want to run late…"

"Alright, let's go then." He turned to grab his suit jacket quickly slipping it on as they both made their way downstairs.

…...

Somewhere around 10 pm, they had arrived at the family party. The Scully household was full of life, as people came and went by their way. As with every family gathering, soon upon arrival, Scully was hauled into the kitchen with the rest of her long unseen cousins, leaving Mulder to fend for himself. He didn't last long on his lonesome, for Charlie, Scully's younger brother, decided to adopt him into the males chat down by the living room.

"Hey guys, this is Mulder, Dana's partner." Charlie introduced him. He was familiar with the 'partner' introduction as he was used to his sister relating to Mulder as so. Besides, it was easier to introduce Mulder like that…there was no other word he could use to describe his status to his sister.

The men greeted him keenly, and even Bill who seemed reluctant at the start to welcome him, gave in.

Sometime had passed while Dana still mingled with her long unseen family members. They all stood around the slightly crowded kitchen, drinks in their hands as her sister, Melissa, being the life of the party, usually asked most of the questions. Margaret who had been helping out with the small entrées at the kitchen left for a while to refill the tables at the dinning room. Melissa quickly sought her opening.

"So, where did you leave your 'man toy' this evening Danes?" Melissa questioned, an evil glint in her eye. The rest of the ladies giving her the same smiles.

"Oh, Missy…"

"No seriously…how are you guys doing? Everything fine?"

"Of course, everything's fine."

"That's it. No details?" Melissa pushed. Scully only rolled at her disbelievingly sighing a laugh. "Oh, c'mon, you've heard all of our dirty laundry about our love lives Dana, only fair you give us some of your action."

"We're fine…everything's fine. I mean, we struggle like any other couple does, we just take it day by day…"

Melissa surveyed her sisters eyes for a while before answering, "That good, huh?"

"Missy!"

"Dana I'm your sister…you should be calling me up telling me these things. You know everything about Greg, I tell you everything."

"Yeah…Sometimes too much."

"It's only for your benefit."

Tara, Bill's wife, swiftly walked in the scene. "Did I miss anything?"

"Danes here won't spill about her little escapades with the man toy she's got. After seven years of no play dates you'd think she'd be a little more enthusiastic to share!"

"Missy, somethings are kept between two people…you just never understood that." Scully added playfully nudging her sister.

"Oh, I agree but somethings are just to good not to share. Like your brother Bill, great man, great father…now bedside manner, he has his days." Tara began serving herself an appletini from the counter.

"Oh dear lord…"

"No, no, hear me out. Some nights he'll be a complete gentleman, he'll rock my world, but lately with the night shifts and the kids…too tiring. Can't remember our last sexual tryst down in the laundry room…"

"Tara!" Scully gasped surprised. "Now that is an image I may never get out of my head."

"I'm just telling you, marriage is great but it's not as glamorous as those Lifetime and Hallmark movies portray it. You're soon headed there too, Missy."

"Well I'm in the engaged part, so I can still have my sexy times whenever and wherever I like them, thank you very much." Melissa answered sassily earning a giggle from her sister-in-law and Scully herself.

"You know, maybe Dana doesn't want to spill 'cause there is nothing to spill about." Tara stated as a matter-of-factly, taunting Dana into confession.

"Is that true? Is he lacking in the bedroom effort department?" Missy looked at her sister awaiting her answer.

"I never said that."

"But you never said otherwise…" Her sister added mockingly.

"He's fine…I can't complain."

"So, he is good?" Tara jumped in.

Scully found herself flabbergasted, embarrassingly sighing in defeat, her cheeks turning a crimson shade. Melissa and Tara laughed in their triumphant success.

"We get it Danes…he rocks you like a hurricane." Missy teased making her sister rejoice in laughter.

Before Scully herself could realize it, Mulder had popped behind her surprisingly.

"Hey." He smiled, realizing the women that surrounded her he quipped, "Evening, ladies."

"Hey, Hurricane." Melissa added jokingly.

Mulder smiled awkwardly, "Inside joke I presume…" Scully only smiled.

"Well, want anything to drink from the bar?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Anything for you, Tara? Missy?"

"We're good, thank you."

"Good then, I'll head on with the guys then, just checking you hadn't deserted me." Mulder deadpanned receiving a smile from Scully. "Excuse me." He ran his hand down over Scully's exposed shoulder before leaving, a small gesture that did not go unnoticed by her sister.

"He's a keeper." Melissa blinked to her sister as Tara smiled for her sister in-law.

"Glad you approve." Scully answered jokingly.

Margaret made her way in the kitchen empty trays and unfilled champagne glasses in her hands.

"I need some help here, girls. Need to feel these up and get some more entrees."

"Alright, we're coming." Missy shouted as she walked to her mother, Tara in company.

Scully was about to join in when her Blackberry went off. She searched her personal phone, realizing she had an alarm set. _"What would I have an alarm for?"_ she asked herself dumbfounded, and before even finishing her inner statement she came into complete stop, remembering the necessity of the alarm…

…. … ….. ….

Scully made her way hastily across the room, to where Mulder stood. He watched her walk up to him, a funny expression in her face he could not determine.

"Hey…what's up?"

"Hey, uh, I need to talk to you."

"About what?" her previous statement taking him by surprise.

"I remembered something."

"Well?"

"It's not something I can talk to you about right now…right _here_." Her slight emphasis in the latter word made him understand quickly.

"All right, c'mon."

They walked to one of the less crowded hallways in the vast house before continuing the conversation.

"Well, what is it?"

"Mulder, I'm ovulating."

His eyes went wide in somewhat despair and shock, "Wha- now?!"

"I had completely forgotten with this whole New Years thing. I took the ovulation strips this morning and they showed I was close to a cycle. If it weren't for my cell phone alarm, I would have completely forgotten."

"Well what do you want me to do." Mulder asked rhetorically.

"You know exactly what I want you to do…"

"Now?!"

"Yes now!"

"Scully, we can't, we're at your brother's house I think I'm actually connecting with the guy for once..."

"That's great. Good job, but right now you have to attend to my ripe ova."

Mulder slightly hesitated before asking, "Can't it wait till we're back home tonight?"

"We have a 48 hour opening and I'm not risking it. I don't want to inject myself with that dreadful bromocriptine-filled syringe anymore and the pills make me sick. Six months is enough for my thigh to take in hormones."

She had a point. He had seen her day after day, injecting herself and swallowing pills, every month waiting for the result that never came. Their fertility doctor had prescribed the shots in hopes that boosting her ovulation cycles would alternately result in the pregnancy she so much yearned…correction, _they_ yearned.

Their last year had been spent in this fashion, in the ups and lows of every month. She would always start enthusiastically, hopeful that the end of the month's outcome would ironically end with her hurling her stomach contents into a bathroom bowl because of morning sickness, rather than sitting on the bowl, feeling blue and wondering why the stick never turned the same color as her mood. The outcome had always been the latter and, even if he never showed it, his heart ached for her, feeling that he was somehow failing in his duty of making her happy, once again. After a few months with the same results, she decided to contact a specialist who, after long and never ending tests, gave her hope that she would conceive at some point by the next year if she followed her treatment on bromocriptine…and she did not waste any moment in doing so.

He looked at her, her eyes softly pleading. "Well, what are we going to do? We can't leave in the middle of a party, it will be a bit obvious…it's 11:40 on New Year's eve."

"You're right…that's why we are not leaving." She stated a devilish tone in her voice.

"You're kidding…" He inquired surprisingly, receiving a hummed 'no'.

"C'mon…" she closed the gap between them, teasing him into play, as she ran her hands up his chest.

"Oh, Scully…" he sighed half disbelievingly.

"What? You've never had a public sex fantasy?" she asked provocatively, running the tip of her tongue slowly up his neck.

He couldn't help it but softly moan into her ear, causing her to smile against his flesh. She placed a kiss under his ear, before grabbing his hand to lead him elsewhere.

"Let's go…we don't have much time."

They made their way down the hall, Mulder in tow, as Scully found the downstairs bathroom. They made their way in, as she closed the door behind them. Almost a soon as the door was shut, Scully's mouth had shot into his, her tongue softly liking across his lips asking for entrance. He moaned softly.

"This is crazy.." he stated, her hands pulling on the back of his neck for more access.

She emitted a low groan against his neck, sending chills down his spine.

Scully reached backwards, finding herself with the hand wash counter. Still maintaining the mouth bond with her partner, she propped herself up on it in one swift move, pulling Mulder towards her by his belt, as she pushed her legs apart. He moaned into her, feeling her tug, settling between her legs, his mouth now finding new residency in her neck.

Seeing as he was now occupied, she ran her hands down to hem of his pants, the sudden contact making him emit a low groan from the back of his throat. She bit her lower lip as she enjoyed watching him squirm against her.

"This is so wrong in so many levels…" he managed to say as she continued her fondling between his legs, her other hand pushing his suit jacket off.

"Shhh…we'll make it quick." She giggled against his mouth impishly; the action only working as an aphrodisiac to his auditory senses.

He lost all inhibitions immediately as he pushed the remainder of his suit jacket off uttering "Fuck it…"

Mulder quickly drew himself closer to her, pressing himself against her frame, pinning her against the bathroom counter. Scully yelped in surprise, feeling his acutely eager body collide against her. She already felt the pressure from the erection between his legs nudge her inner thigh, signaling he was more than ready to start. Before she knew it, his hips were slowly rocking against hers, his hand gripping at her waist as the other balanced itself over the counter. His head dipped into the crook of her neck, nibbling and sucking on the warm flesh. Her breathing hitched as his ministering picked up speed, putting on more pressure between her hips. She was immersed into the foreplay, her arousal climbing up at a fast rate.

His hands quickly found their way south, finding the ending edge of her dress, and without second thought he slid his hands up her thighs coming in contact with the silk material of her underwear, now damp from the previous activity.

"Take them off…now." she commanded, voice filled with arousal and out of breath, raising her hips up aiding in his now ordered task.

He did, sliding them down her toned legs letting them fall onto the tiled floor. Once they were off, she pulled him by his belt, this time undoing his dress slacks, releasing him from his only boundary. "Oh, Scully…" He muttered, as she toyed around his dress pants, her hands suddenly coming in contact with his member.

Mulder caressed her thighs for a while, basking on the pleasure she was administering. His hands suddenly tightening up on their grip and pushing them apart, and before she could fathom it, he had embedded himself inside of her in one full hard stroke.

"Ahh!" was the only answer Scully could utter, coming out more as a high pitched gasp than a scream.

They remained still for a while, both adapting to the abrupt connection. Scully gripped at his shoulder blades, her head tucked in his neck, as Mulder's hands remained clutching her thighs. Their breaths slowly began returning to normal, but never fully, as he began rocking his hips into her.

She moaned laxly, the fluttering sensation between her legs increasing as it started running up her spine. Almost as in instinct, her legs wrapped around his waist pressuring his thrusts to go in deeper. He suddenly stopped his actions, Scully turning on a quizzical look.

"Not a good place to be performing a balancing act." he deadpanned, his voice now a tone lower in his aroused state. She giggled sighing, her legs still locked in position. He turned his head down, reaching her mouth into a hot lip lock. He continued their tongue dwelling for a few seconds before incorporating his hips back into the act.

He began thrusting slowly; dual soft sighs being echoed through out the small room. Scully's head hanged backwards taking in the sensations. Although she had expected this to be a full-on quickie, she was finding it surprising how quickly she was reaching her own climax. He sped up the pace, the pressure now harder between her legs as his pelvis grinded her clit. He replaced his hands, one behind her for balance as the other reached upwards towards her chest, his mouth making a stop at her exposed neck. His hands began massaging her breasts through the fabric of her dress, making her groan in pleasure.

"God look at you…I love it when you look all flushed…" Mulder growled, his lips making the same destination his hand had. Before she knew it, his mouth was on the contours of her cleavage, kissing and licking at the flesh he could get.

She ran her hand through his hair, pulling on the brownish colored strands that made their way between her eager fingers. "Oh God…Mulder…!" she cried out softly, feeling as his mouth suddenly found the center of her breast.

Her insides began to constrict, making the sensations for both exquisite. Mulder bit his lower lip, holding on to his last thread of consciousness, trying not to reach his own climax. "Mmmm, Scully…" Mulder moaned sensually, "…I'm not going to last long, if you keep that up…"

Her eyes full of lust, she purred, "That's what I want…" , and moved one of her hands down to his waist pulling him closer in.

"Oohhgo-…" And that was all he needed to loose control. His hands gripped at her waist hard as he began to place full hard thrusts into her, his head falling upon her shoulder.

"Muld-Ohhhh Gaaaaawwwwd!" Scully almost screamed, before muffling herself biting his shoulder, as he rode her in her brother's guest bathroom. His knees pounded against the bottom drawer, causing a quick rhythmic knocking against the marble counter; their sighs and whines almost out winning the continuous thudding.

Almost…

Soon, there was another type of knocking…but this time it was at the door.

"Hello?…is anyone there?" a curious voice asked from the other side of the small room.

The pair stopped their session almost immediately without breaking their carnal connection, Scully's teeth still boring into Mulder's now damp shoulder. Being so close to climax left her trembling, and the abrupt discontinuation of intercourse, disoriented and frustrated, nevertheless beyond out of breath.

"Hello?…Dana?" Scully now recognized the voice to be her mother's.

Mulder softly nudged at Scully's neck with his nose, in an attempt to bring her back to earth. She tried to normalize her breathing as best she could.

"Yeah?"

"Are you in there?"

"Yeah it's me…" her last word coming our more like a sigh, as Mulder nipped at her neck, resuming his hips into thrusting.

"You alright? You've been there an awfully long time." Margaret insisted, her voice sounding a bit concerned.

Scully moaned from the back of her throat as he kept rocking in and out of her at a moderate pace. "Talk, Scully…" he murmured into her ear.

"I-I'm fine…female troubles is all."

"Ohh…you want me to bring you something? Maybe some Tylenol?" she said as she leaned in on the door frame.

"I'm fine…"

"Alright…where did you leave Mulder at?" Margaret asked as she noticed his absence.

"He should be around with the guys." Scully was surprised to utter such a long phrase in the condition she was in. Mulder continued his ministrations as he tortured her slowly. In….out….in….out….in….out….she began to feel her arousal build up again.

"Well, try and come out quickly…the countdown will start in 5min. Alright?"

Scully only panted as Mulder continued to quicken the pace, her grip tightening at his waist. In..out..in..out..in..out..in….

"Dana…?" Margaret inquired again, her daughter's odd behavior and her mother's instincts kicking in.

Scully couldn't take it anymore. Her chest ached from the prolonged heavy breathing, and the excitement building up in her body was making her uneasy. Without realizing it , she was already talking aloud, more than she would have wished of. "I'm coming…I'm coming…", her words tainted with literal and emblematic meaning.

"Okay,…I'll be at the kitchen if you need anything." She walked back to the kitchen, feeling a bit odd but quickly dismissing it seeing as though, trouble was once again brewing at the kitchen.

Mulder lowered one of his hands grasping at her rear, as he thrust inside her fiercely. "Oh, oh, oh, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhMuuuullllldddeeeerrrr!"

"Oh God, yes! Scully…!" he gripped on her harder and quickened the pace even more, leaning his forehead against hers, as he watched her in pure ecstasy. And that was all she needed. He felt as a wave of involuntary spasms hit her body, her nails burring deeply in his back and waist. The waves transferred to him, her insides began to ripple against his own, feeling her body quiver as she reached climax.

She trembled uncontrollably, Mulder holding her in place suckling her neck, as she let the waves of pleasure subside. "Mmmm…", was all she could say, still shaky from the first encounter.

She felt his grip tighten and head fall onto her shoulder, as he lost complete control over his hips. "S-S-Sc-Scuuuuuuulllllaaaaaayyyyy!" he groaned, tipping her hips up, in the force of his thrust, as he poured himself in her. She gasped, feeling him reach his own climax, holding him as close as she could to her. He grunted, before ceasing his corporal convulsions and sighed before panting continuously for air. His knees suddenly faltered; the ardent physical actions he had taken previously, now taking their toll on his body. She gripped him close to her, holding on to his shaky frame while he regained composure.

Mulder slowly lifted his head from her shoulder, meeting eye to eye with Scully. He smiled back to her, as he placed gentle lazy kisses against her soft lips. "Mmmmm…not yet…" Scully moaned as she felt Mulder try to wriggle his hips to break their connection.

He silently agreed and nuzzled her neck wrapping his arms around her small frame pulling her closer while she did the same. There was something about post coital bliss that made them linger against their bodies for a few more minutes…

As much as Scully dreaded, the sounds of "Auld Lang Sine" filled her ears, as she well realized it was passed midnight.

"I think we better make it outside while they are still interchanging kisses and whatnot…maybe our little indiscretion will be unnoticed." Scully chuckled softly.

"Maybe…maybe not." he smiled languidly, nuzzling the side of her face. "You're a little too loud you know…"

"Shut up…" she sighed as he retreated from her.

He chuckled softly, "You think your mom noticed…?"

"Hopefully not…we better make our way out quickly…" Scully softly stretched, still sitting at the bathroom counter, fixing her dress and hair, as Mulder stood before her readjusting his dress slacks.

After a few minutes prepping back to their original state, Scully turned to Mulder, who was pulling his suit jacket back on after having dusted it off from the floor.

"You should go out first…I'll meet you in 5."

"Got it."

She held on to his arm before he left pulling him back to her, her lips making full contact with his; a gesture that was rare in her stoic nature. "Thank you…"

He grinned knowing the sincerity of her actions and always adding a hint of his deadpan humor, he answered, "No, thank you."

She smiled an eye roll smile, playfully nudging him out the door.

After over looking her make up meticulously, as a trained F.B.I agent, she knew better than to leave any trace of evidence, she made her way out with the rest of the crowd.

….. …. … ….

Scully walked out of the bathroom, finding Mulder had already found his was back into the crowd of men at the living room. Whom, by their looks, had suspected nothing because of their alcohol induced state.

Before she could make her way completely to the kitchen, her sister had gotten to her.

"Hey you! Happy new year!" She engulfed her sister in a hug, "Where did you disappear to?"

"Bathroom. Female emergency." Scully answered as coolly as possible.

Melissa surveyed her for few moments analyzing her features. There was something off.

Knowing Melissa all-to-well, Scully tried to evade her sister's looks changing the subject. "So…where's that seafood cocktail mom was talking about? Heard it's pretty good…"

Unfortunately for Dana, Melissa knew her just as well. Her eyes widened slightly before she could utter, "Ohhh…you just had sex didn't you?!"

"Missy!"

"Oh, yes you did. You can't hide something like that from me, woman." She grinned triumphantly.

"Missy! For heaven's sake…!"

"And here I thought you we're the little saint." She giggled.

"Melissa, please…were in a crowded room."

"Fine, Fine…but at least cover that bite mark protruding from your neck. It speaks for itself."

"What?!" she looked onto a close by mirror watching the red patch emerge from nowhere. "Shit..."

"Dana…" Her mother's voice came from behind her causing her a slight jump, "You're out. How are you feeling?"

"Oh, uh, fine…I just- you know cramps."

"And very hard cramps at that." Missy gave her a saucy look.

"Well, glad to know you're fine now. Too bad you had to miss the countdown though."

"Ah, it's okay."

"Oh, honey, could you take this platter to the dish washer, please? I have to keep cleaning the dinner table.."

"Okay." She took the platter from her mother's hands and was about to make her way into the kitchen, before her mother stopped her midway.

"Dana, you have a red patch of skin on your neck…is that normal?"

"Yeah, yeah it's a just rash…" She argued trying to continue her way to the kitchen, whilst Melissa had a hard time keeping the laughter in from seeing her oblivious mother.

"Let me have a look…"

"It's okay, mom…go tend the tables, I'll take care of this." And with that she scrambled to the kitchen. She sighed when she reached her destination, laying the empty platter into the sink. The kitchen door opened, a disposable-dish raided Mulder emptying his hands onto the trash bin.

"Dish duty?" He asked, a small smile plastered on his features.

"You can say that…"

"Your brother seems to love me today…I think it was an impromptu New Year's resolution."

"Or the eggnog doing the talking."

"True…" She sheepishly smiled as he walked up to her.

Scully reached her hands out to his chest softly caressing against the fabric of his crisp white dress shirt. He took her hands in his, pulling them up to reach his lips, never loosing his eye contact with her. She grinned as he stood watching her, his pupils still dilated.

"Maybe we should go home now."

"You wanna go home?" he asked, mostly to confirm her previous words, to which she nodded slowly.

"Yeah…everyone's already returning home…" she continued tracing lazy patterns against his chest, "Besides…I'm kinda tiered."

"Makes perfect sense after the carnal gymnastics we performed earlier." he grinned as she scoffed smiling.

"Which reminds me, you have branded me, and your actions almost got us caught." she sported him her irritated patch of skin, tilting her head to the side. He had a look whilst he smiled.

"I heard vampires are trending this season…"

She rolled her eyes trying hard not to smile. It was nearly impossible.

"You know, I didn't get that New Years kiss…"

"Yeah I know…you got more."

"Happy New Year, Scully."

"Happy New Year, Mulder." he slowly leaned in placing his lips against hers, indulging in a slow kiss. Shortly thereafter, they broke the kiss, as Mulder added. "The world didn't this year either…"

"You would think wouldn't you?" She laughed softly.

Melissa made her way into the kitchen, catching the pair in their private moment.

"All right you two, break it up." Melissa added, her voice having a tinge of humor in her faux demanding exterior, "The kitchen ain't Lover's Lane. You really live up to your name, Hurricane." She grinned slyly walking over to dump her share of plates into the dishwasher.

Scully turned a scarlet tone while glancing at her sister. Melissa only shot back a toothy grin plastered on her face.

"What are you guys up too?"

"Just about to leave." Scully answered.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, we're ready to hit the sack." And just as soon as Mulder has decided to come up with such an elaborate answer, Scully was already waiting for the retaliation to come from her sister.

"Oh, I bet…" Missy nudged her sister discreetly. "Looonng night and all."

"Yes, yes, yes…night Missy."

"Night sis. Take care, and call from time to time, when you're not busy with Hurricane here will ya'?" Scully was going to have to live with her sister's innuendos for the rest of her life.

"Alright. Night."

"Night Hurricane…take care of her…" She smiled sincerely at him, as they walked out the kitchen door to say their remaining farewells. Even if she kid around most of the time, she was always concerned with her small sister's well being.

"Not to worry, she's like the Allstate commercials…in good hands." Mulder deadpanned with a smirk in his features. Although he wasn't exactly aware of what they were referring too, he wasn't that gullible to not understand what the women we're talking about.

"Mulder…!" she pulled him with her, softly giggling, before he could inflict anymore damage…

Missy laughed relived that, for once, Dana was indeed in good hands…

….. …. ….. ….

Mulder grunted loudly as Scully groaned, both falling limp against the rumpled bed. Her back relaxed from the acute arch it had made at a moment of ecstasy as his body still pinned her against the mattress. Their muscles relaxed slowly, Mulder catching his breath as Scully giggled seductively beneath him.

"Mmmmmm…" She purred, as her hands roamed his naked chest and torso while placing languid kisses against his jaw line. He moaned softly, barely bearing his weight against his arms. Before he collapsed on her, he rolled onto the side, his body hitting the scattered pillows around him.

Scully turned to him, now lying on her side facing him, her leg draped across his body as her hand began to caress his broad chest. Her mouth quickly found the back of his ear as she began nipping and licking at the still hot flesh. Mulder moaned contently, receiving the after-sex treatment he always got from her…that was if she wasn't too exhausted. To him, the post coital ritual, was a like a mental note that stated 'job well done'.

She continued her fervent slow kisses down to his shoulder and back up to his jaw, as her hand started to make its way south of his still slowly heaving chest. His face took a confused look and before he knew it her hand was at its destination: right between his legs. She grabbed him firmly, attempting to re-initiate the whole ritual as she slowly massaged his member.

Mulder hissed, a combination of pain and pleasure shooting up his body. "Ahh…Scully…"

"Mmmm…"she answered biting at his earlobe. The sensation was a little too acute to handle, and he reached down to stop her hand. Her face took on a contorted look as he removed her hand.

"Babe, give me a break will ya?" he chuckled lightly, "As a doctor you should remember men have a refractory period…"

Scully adopted a mocked look on her face, "I know…" she stated re-initiating her kisses, "I just want to be sure he have sealed the deal."

He sighed solemnly, "Scully…"

She continued to rain him with avid kisses on his jaw line, her hand now clutching his hair. "Mmm, what?"

"Dana…" he uttered softly, her first name always catching her attention when he mentioned it, now softly stopping her and taking her face between his hands. "…you're obsessing again…"

"I'm not obsessing, I just-"

"And obsessing means you're stressed. Remember…no matter how many times we try, it is less likely for this all to work if you're stressed…" He tenderly pecked her lips as he cupped her face.

She sighed, "I know…" and rolled to the side, surrendering, lying on her back next to him. He was right, she was too stressed, but could anyone blame her?

It was now his turn to roll on his side, his hand now slipping under her silk night cami, the only thing she was wearing, as he caressed her soft flesh.

"You need to relax…" he coaxed, his hand making soft circles against her abdomen.

"I know, it's just-we've been trying for so long now…" she sighed, a tinge of sadness on her last words. The blame set in Mulder once again. She softly scoffed as though just realizing something, " … I asked you to have sex with me in my brother's bathroom…on a family affair."

Mulder, smiled a little at the latter comment, but knew and could feel the reality of the situation. He knew how much she longed to have a child of her own. He had known even before she ever expressed it to him. And as always the reality that her urge to be a mother, may never be, because of his quest for the truth, something she had been assigned and had opted to do with him, for him, was the main reason she could never conceive, it nearly shattered him with guilt.

Humor was his weapon, and he always used it wisely. "Hey, the public sex was good. Real good."

"I am demented."

" 'Bout time something rubbed off on you Ms. Spooky."

The last comment earned him a fit of giggles.

"Oh, god…" she laughed softly, covering her face with her hands, " …what have I become?"

He playfully nudged her cheek with the bridge of his nose making her smile on contact. He loved making her smile. She turned to face him, eyes glistening as he looked straight back at her. "How can you trust me to bare your offspring?" she tried hard not to smile or laugh at her own question.

He gazed at her softly, his intensity memorizing her before uttering, "…you're going to an amazing mother…"

His words shook her core. Even if he kidded around half the time, the truth was, Fox Mulder had away with words, and he knew the right ones to slay her walled-up heart with. Her eyes misted for what had to be a second before she pulled his forehead down to hers and then locked his lips in a slow fashion, eliciting a soft appreciative moan from the core of his chest to her mouth. Their love was barely ever expressed by words, but by actual gestures that neither could deny.

"I could ask you the same in you giving me the privilege to father your offspring" Mulder smiled against her lips.

Scully chuckled, her fingers laced between his hair, "I must be loosing my mind."

"Most definitely…" he kissed her before adding, "… I like it."

Scully commenced the overzealous exchange of kisses once again, her hands raiding his hair like on fire. He gave in to her affectionate treatment, and before he knew it she was pushing him to lay down in the bed. She threw her leg to his opposing hip straddling him, as they continued their oral connection. Her mouth redirected itself to his neck as her hands scanned his broad shoulders and lean abdomen.

He sighed surprisingly, "Jesus woman, we've been having sex since last year…literally!"

She stifled her laughter as she re-positioned herself sitting on his hips, her legs fixed at each side of his thighs. Mulder's hands went to grip at her small waist for balance. He was obviously contradicting his words with his body's reaction.

"You know a nap could come very nicely-" his words were cut off as she tore away her last piece of clothing, and let the cami fall on to the floor. Her hands dropped, gripping at his shoulders as she seductively smiled at him, giving him a perfect view of her exquisite bare figure.

"Well, when you put it that way…" he smiled devilishly, his hands making their way up her thighs to the cleavage of her breasts, massaging the flesh there, as she moaned softly in response.

"Refractory period is over I suppose…" Scully asked rhetorically as she felt his formerly limp body take life against hers.

"You're the doctor…" she bit her lower lip slightly as his hands reached down to grasp at her thighs, "..let's seal that deal."

She smiled softly, dipping herself over him, mouth dwelling with his and sighed, "Ohhhh, Mulder…"

He moaned his hands wrapping around her figure pulling her to him, "Mmmm, Scully…" he answered from what would be many more passionate acclamations from both through out the remainder of the night…


End file.
